Individuals and businesses often have a need for a container where garbage, debris, and other materials can be placed and later hauled away to a landfill or other appropriate location. Conventional metal garbage dumpsters allow the garbage, debris, and other materials to be hauled away. However, conventional metal garbage dumpsters are too unsightly and awkward to handle for a residence and for many businesses. They can only be moved by large equipment and may be expensive to purchase or rent. Therefore, conventional metal garbage dumpsters do not meet the needs of all situations.
Other approaches such as THE BULL BAG garbage bag offered by The Bull Bag, LLC include an upright garbage bag that requires a user to build the bag by installing braces typically made of plastic tubing and other bracing supports that brace the bag into the upright position. These garbage bags typically include only a set of loops at the top so that a truck with a lift may grasp the garbage bag by the set of loops. However, on the one hand, this may allow the garbage bag to be less awkward to handle than a conventional metal dumpster, but building and breaking down the bag requires additional time, effort, and some degree of construction skill on the part of the user. On top of that, this dump bag approach requires that a special truck service visit the site to pick up the garbage bag which may result in an additional cost that is unacceptable to the user.